A digital oscilloscope is a powerful engineering tool for performing digital signal processing and waveform analysis. The oscilloscope may include an analog-to-digital converter, a display, a plurality of user controls, and a processor for performing computations related to a variety of measurements.
The oscilloscope may be computer-based, thus, allowing instrument functionality in a software environment. An oscilloscope, accordingly, may be used not only for general measurements, but also for custom measurements, and even as a spectrum analyzer, frequency counter, ultrasonic receiver, or another measuring instrument.